


An Orange Streak against a blue stained sky

by Floris_Oren



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Buddha - Freeform, Goku can be good sometimes, Not a ship fic, Origami, a quiet moment, but if you want to ship go ahead, orange paper airplanes, sometimes Sanzou does a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Sanzou show Goku how to let life be life, Lirin learns something as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I do this weird thing in fandoms, but know that I am not giving up and moving out of Star Wars. I'm just taking a break. I recently watched the first half of Saiyuki s1 (the plot gets lost whenever Homura shows up. and that's the best voice dub too. when they change it in the second season it's just annoying.) and felt like writing a quiet non-snippy moment.

Hakyruu is waiting outside in the form of their jeep when Sanzou gets his first glance at Hakkai. He had opted to have breakfast in his room, alone, and Sanzou encouraged the others to leave him alone until he was ready to engage with them. Hakkai is quiet, and so is his anger. The smile is far more sharp than usual and Sanzou knows that there is quite the possibility of Hakkai annoying him even more than he usually did if he didn’t do something about it right away. 

 

And that usually meant chatting with Gojyo who was closest to Hakkai out of the four of them. So, Sanzou shoved Gojyo out of the back of the jeep in his not-so-monk like way, and told him to shut up about it for once. 

 

Goku didn’t make much of a fuss, in fact he cheered. He loved spending time with Sanzou just the two of them. Sanzou whacked him with his fan to get him to shut up about it. Then he settled back and lit a cigarette. But, he also pulled out some orange paper. Goku settled down immediately, waiting for Sanzou to invite him over. The orange paper is wrapped tied together in twine. Sanzou watches the countryside as he smokes, and once it is out. He throws the butt over the side, and then motions Goku over with a waggle of his finger. 

 

“Shut up and watch, Monkey.” Sanzou muttered, low. Even though he knew Hakkai and Gojyo could hear everything they said, he had lowered his voice for a point. Gojyo then decided to distract Hakkai with some inane question about some book Hakkai had been reading. 

 

Queue taken, Sanzou ignored them. He took out a pen, because using ink and a paint brush is highly unpractical so he’d invested in a pen and some ink. It’s a new fangled type of invention that came in handy often. 

 

“I want you to write out a desire or dream, two or three words.” He handed the pen over to Goku. The stupid Monkey hated school, and Hakkai really is more patient with Goku than Sanzou but still. It’s a quiet activity. 

 

Goku, took the pen and thought for a second before scribbling something down. It is unclear but Sanzou doesn’t care. 

 

He took the pen back when it was offered, and wrote something himself. Goku watched him calmly. Interested and curious as to the point of this exercise. 

 

“What are we going to do next?” Goku asked. 

 

“Just fold it the way I am.” Sanzou replied. He laid the paper on the flat surface of the jeep and folded it precisely in half. Goku copied him. They unfolded it and then bent the front corners to the center line. 

 

“Dreams and wishes are things that keep us going.” Sanzou said. “Family, a lover, food, other comforts…” he made another fold. This time making a diagonal crease on both sides. “Each other….” this he sighed, more because he did not wish to admit such a thing in the hearing of anyone. 

 

Gojyo and Hakkai had fallen silent. Sanzou huffed some air and continued folding. Goku followed along and by the time the paper airplane is done, Sanzou’s is perfect and Goku’s is more or less a wadded piece of paper. 

 

“Now what?” Goku asked. “And why did we write our dreams on them?” 

 

“Because sometimes you have to let it go.” Sanzou replied. “Sometimes these simple things isn’t everything, and the flow of life will change. Change is good. We have to adapt and move forward best we can.” Sanzou replied. Paraphrasing what his own Master had told him at times when the man wasn’t paying much attention and trying to be mysterious. 

 

Sanzou gave up giving Goku mysterious answers a long time ago, he needed a more direct approach. 

 

Sanzou turned, found the directed of the wind and launched the paper airplane. The bright orange contrasted wonderfully with the blue stained sky. Puffs of clouds dotted it at times and in the long, far off horizon is a bit of gray. 

 

Rain, just perfect. Sanzou snorted. Goku launched his next, and it tumbled away and onto the ground. He didn’t look disappointed that his piece didn’t fly as far and true as Sanzou’s. He look more contemplative. 

 

“Do you want to do another?” Sanzou asked. 

 

Goku frowned. “No, thank you.” he turned away and laid down on his back to contemplate the sky. 

 

Sanzou needed another cigarette but decided to do a second airplane more for Kamyou than himself. He wrote something off quick, without a thought. Those were far more honest than anything a poet could do. 

 

He folded it slowly, silently repeating a chant to himself; when it was finished, he closed his eyes; the moments he spent with Komyou in this way always made him feel happy. At least happier than normal even if he was left with some mysterious life question. 

 

Then, he launched it. He and Goku watched it fly away, it twirled in the wind a bit. Caught another breeze and before long the bright Orange couldn’t be seen any more. 

 

Then - Sanzou launched into silence himself. Puffed on a cigarette and opened his new paper. Goku decided that today was not a day to be starting fights with Gojyo or annoying Hakkai. So he opted to think about Sanzou’s lesson. Even if the younger human didn’t really think it was one. Goku knew he’d learnt something, what that is, however, he doesn’t know and that is something worth figuring out. 

 

~*~

 

Hakkai is able to get them separate rooms; the food is abundant at the table and Goku was good enough to warrant a surprise. He’s off with a pile of borrowed manga from the library. Even if they’re just staying one night; Hakkai had promised to take them back first thing in the morning, even when the library is closed they always have a book drop off. 

 

Sanzou mentioned other errands, so a late start but still, it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle as long as Goku kept the books together. 

 

That left Gojyo a night to himself and whatever woman he picked up at the bar, and Hakkai decided to make use of the bathhouse. 

 

Sanzou hated being naked in front of other people, he instead opted for the shower in his room. He took a longer shower than absolutely necessary. But by the end of it, he felt better. Long days on a road that’s mostly dust makes for a bad clean up. 

 

But, his quiet activity with Goku dispelled any mischief he might have made with Gojyo; and Hakkai’s smile is better than it had been that morning. Even Gojyo hadn’t made an attempt to fight Goku. 

 

All in all it’d been a peaceful day and Sanzou actually rather enjoyed it. It’d been nice. Now, if he could just get the to do this more often without having to take charge, that’d be nice. But that was dependent on the Kappa to also be an adult and Sanzou highly, highly doubted Gojyo could rise to the bar in that aspect. 

 

Sanzou dressed, exited the bathroom and went straight for bed. He wasn’t one usually for an early bedtime, but, they wouldn’t be able to stop in another town for three days. Sleeping on the ground he’d done before, it isn’t a hardship but this is one comfort he won’t deny himself. 

 

Something on the bedside table caught his eyes as he went to turn out the light. Paper of many colors are tied with a bold red ribbon, and there’s a book on origami. Sanzou tutted. Hakkai’s gift joins his things in his pack. If nothing else it’ll come in handy in the future when Hakkai is on edge and Goku is being annoying. 

 

But, there was some extra orange paper as well, and sometimes when it rained he liked to make those airplanes. So, maybe, he’ll thank Hakkai for it in the morning when the other two aren’t around. Just because. 

 

He had a reputation to keep anyway. 

 

~*~

 

_ What you think  _

_ You Become.  _

 

_ What you Feel. _

_ You Attract.  _

 

_ What you Imagine.  _

_ You Create.  _

 

_ Buddha _

 

Lirin read the message twice. Then wrinkled her nose. The orange paper attracted her attention while she’d been on a dragon ride with Kougaiji. They stopped to pick them up, mostly upon her assistance and now she sat in a fruit tree munching on apples and reading the strange letters. 

 

“What does this mean?” Lirin waved the appear in her older brother’s face, he took it with some disgust and read it. The handwriting is soft, and unfamiliar. 

 

“It means that you what you put out you get in return.” he muttered. It was probably far off the mark but he really didn’t care. Lirin didn’t always understand when she was being a spoilt brat and sometimes he had to remind her. 

 

“Oh.” Lirin threw away the apple core. 

 

She supposed that was true. And if her older brother said it was true, then who was she to argue? 

 


End file.
